List of Hunter × Hunter Video Games
Bellow is a list of all the official Hunter × Hunter games and the games that the series made an appearence in. Hunter × Hunter: Ichi o Tsugomono Platform: Wonder Swan Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: June 1st, 2000 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Hunter no Keifu Platform: Game Boy Color Developer: Konami Japanese Release: June 15th, 2000 North American Release: N/A Genre: Strategy Hunter × Hunter: Maraboroshi no Greed Island Platform: PlayStation Developer: Konami Japanese Release: October 26th, 2000 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Kidan no Hihou Platform: Game Boy Color Developer: Konami Japanese Release: April 12th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: Adventure Hunter × Hunter: Sorezore no Ketsui Platform: Wonder Swan Color Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: April 26th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Michibi Kareshi Mono Platform: Wonder Swan Color Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: August 23rd, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Ryumyaku no Saidan Platform: PlayStation 2 Developer: Konami Japanese Release: August 30th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: Adventure Hunter × Hunter: Ubawareta Aura Stone Platform: PlayStation Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: September 27th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen Platform: Game Boy Advance Developer: Konami Japanese Release: March 24th, 2003 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Greed Island Platform: Wonder Swan Color Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: March 24th, 2003 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Jump Super Stars Platform: Nintendo DS Developer: Ganbarion Japanese Release: August 8th, 2005 North American Release: N/A Genre: 2D Versus Fighting Hunter × Hunter Playable Characters: Gon Freecss Support Characters: Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Biscuit Jump Ultimate Stars Platform: Nintendo DS Developer: Ganbarion Japanese Release: November 23rd, 2006 North American Release: N/A Genre: 2D Versus Fighting Hunter × Hunter Playable Characters: Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck Support Characters: Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Biscuit, Chrollo Puzzle & Dragons Platform: iOS, Android and Kindle Fire Developer: GungHo Entertainment Japanese release: February 20, 2012 (iOS), September 18, 2012 (Android), January 11, 2013 (Kindle Fire) North American release: November 8, 2012 (iOS), December 12, 2012 (Android), June 23, 2014 (Kindle Fire) Genre: Puzzle/RPG Hunter × Hunter: Wonder Adventure Platform: PlayStation Portable Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: September 20th, 2012 North American Release: N/A Genre: Adventure Playable Characters: Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika, Leorio Paradinight Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection Platform: iPhone4, iPhone5, iPhone5S, HTC Desire, GALAPAGOS series Developer: CROOZ Inc and Forecast Communications Inc Japanese Release: December 2012 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG J-Stars Victory Vs Platform: PlayStation 3 - PlayStation 4 - PlayStation Vita Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: March 19th, 2014 North American Release: June 20th, 2015 Genre: 3D Versus Fighting Playable characters: Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck Support only characters: '''Hisoka Hunter × Hunter: Battle All-Stars '''Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: April 28th, 2014 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Shironeko Project Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: COLOPL, Inc. Japanese Release: August 6th, 2015 North American Release: July 23rd, 2015 Genre: Action RPG Hunter × Hunter playable characters : Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika, Leorio Paradinight, Hisoka, Kite, Biscuit Krueger, Isaac Netero Hunter × Hunter: World Hunt Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: N/A North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG ms:Senarai permainan video HUNTER X HUNTER Category:Content Category:Other media Category:Video games